1. Field
The present application relates to RF circuits. In particular, it relates to a system and a method for tuning an RF circuit comprising capacitor and/or inductor elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Passive components, such as resistors, inductors and capacitors, when implemented on a chip, can have absolute tolerances of +/−20% and worse. A resulting center frequency of a baseband filter comprising such passive components can likewise vary by an amount in correspondence of a mathematical relation between the center frequency and values of the passive components, which could potentially exceed an allowable bandwidth.